lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Basil/Gallery
Season 3 Proud as a... Peacock? Basil'sShinyFeathers.png SwagBasil.png Basil Falls over.png Basil Sneezes.png|"Ah-choo!" Basil on Floor again.png Basil putting his glasses on.png 'My Allergies are acting up'.png 'Hello'.png 'I'm Basil'.png Basil Smiling.png 'When was the last time you had this place inspected for molds'.png 'You're Basil the peacock'.png 'Its pronouced Basil'.png 'Is that a draft coming through the window'.png Basil Shivering.png 'I already said that'.png Basil and Minka.png 'I'm having trouble believing you'.png 'Do you have two forms of ID'.png Basil Wheezes.png Basil with Nozoil Spray.png Basil with hand sanitizer.png Basil sanitizing wings.png Blythe welcoming Basil.png 'Do you know where I can plug my dehumidifier'.png|"Do you know where I can plug in my dehumidifier?" 'A clean space is an efficient space'.png Basil and Pets.png Sunil shaking Basil's Feathers.png Basil thanking Sunil.png Basil spraying his feathers.png Basil scrubbing his feathers.png 'Basil's Self Help'.png Basil and Russell.png 'It's what I was born to do'.png Penny ling walks up to Basil.png Nervous Basil.png Basil sweating.png Basil starting to freak out.png Basil Stratching himself.png 'Does anyone have a antihistamine'.png Sunil observing Basil.png 'Televised Debut'.png Basil growing warts.png Basil stratching himself with bone.png Basil throws bone.png Basil squirting eye drop in his eyes.png Basil with hankerchip.png Basil blowing into hankerchip.png Sad Basil.png Basil and Pepper.png Basil shocked.png Basil on news.png Basil on billboard.png Basil comes out.png Basil confused.png Basil and Pepper 2.png 'They're in my sinuses'.png 'And my sinuses are located in my head'.png Basil grabs his neck.png Basil and Pepper 3.png Basil and Pepper 4.png Basil and Zoe.png Basil climbing down counter.png Basil trying to move.png Basil tripping.png Food dish on Basil's head.png Basil tangled up in yarn.png Basil and Zoe 2.png Basil, Pepper, and Zoe.png Basil sweating 2.png 'The glasses gotta go'.png Basil without glasses.png Pepper telling Basil to follow her scent.png Basil smelling Pepper's scent.png Basil following Pepper's scent.png Basil following Pepper's scent 2.png Basil about to sneeze.png Basil sneezes 2.png Basil thinks he's allergic to Pepper's scent.png Basil tangled in yarn again.png 'Where does this yarn keep coming from'.png Basil and pets 2.png Basil wheezes 2.png Basil with headband.png Basil straining.png Pets watching Basil trying to lift up feathers.png Pets cheering for Basil.png Basil lifts up all feathers.png Basil smiling 2.png Basil about to sneeze 2.png Basil's feathers shrubble up.png Basil organizing pet toys.png Basil finishes organizing.png Pepper calling Basil.png Basil and Pepper 5.png Basil intruiged.png Basil aks what it is.png Basil looking at bow tie.png Basil suggesting where to put bow tie.png Basils wants to know more about the bow tie.png Pets looking at bow tie.png Basil loves Old Bananas.png Basil amazed by bow tie.png Basil looking at his feathers.png Basil wearing bow tie.png Basil and pets 3.png 'Expect for a few butterflies in my stomach'.png Basil listening to P.A..png Basil is ready.png Basil and Pepper 6.png Basil starting to walk on stage.png Bow tie gets caught in rose bush.png Basil on stage.png Basil caws.png Basil smiling 3.png Basil straightens bow tie that isn't there.png Basil realizes the bow tie isn't there.png Basil looking at crowd.png Basil looking at pets.png Nervous Basil grossing out.png Basil smells Pepper's scent.png Basil and Pepper 7.png Basil feeling happy.png Basil and Pepper 8.png Pepper giving Basil his glasses back.png Basil's feathers shining.png Basil on television.png Basil being live.png Happy Basil.png Other Screenshot 2015-02-07-09-14-33-1.png Category:Character gallery pages Category:Gallery page